Rune Devereux
Rune Devereux '(デベロー ルーン ''Deberō Rūne) is an S-Class Mage of Mermaid Heel and a member of Team Fairy Rose. She is a user of Requip Magic, specializing in various kinds of swords. Rune is known throughout the guild as "The Thorn of the Rose" because of her expert swordsmanship. Appearance Rune has short silver hair, cyan eyes, and a slender build. She wears an eyepatch on her left eye with a rose print. Her outfit consists of a black long sleeve blouse with cyan rose patterns, black skirt with lace trimming, black knee high boots. Her left eye was lost during her attempt of escape from her hometown. Not wanting to frighten people with it, she decided to cover it with an eyepatch. Rune's Mermaid Heel guild mark is located on her left eyelid, which is revealed when she removes her patch. Personality Rune is a calm and collected person with very little interest in things besides work and swords. She is a quiet type of character but is very serious about her work. Most people describe her as reserved and aloof, as well as having a mysterious aura around her. She is also described as "fearless and dependable" in the team but, according to her, what she fears most is making Flonne angry. She also seems to be a heavy drinker. A lot of people claim Rune to be a beautiful woman with a delicate appearance, but is aggressive and ferocious when her guild or guild mates are being threatened. Rune states that she feels uncomfortable when people mention her left eye, which causes her to remember a traumatic event in her childhood. History She was born in Rosemary Village and attempted to escape during the hunting of child slaves of the cult worshipping Zeref. There she lost her left eye while trying to resist her captors. Rune spent her time as a slave for the completion of the R-System and managed to escape the island along with some of her friends in the year X776 when a slave girl led a revolt. However they were found by Jellal Fernandez, who was being controlled at the time, and she watched as he mercilessly killed her friends. Out of fear, she passed out but was spared by Jellal and decided to let her go. Her boat drifted aimlessly until it reached somewhere in the kingdom of Fiore. She was founded by one of the guild members, possibly Kagura, and was taken in. Rune woke up disheartened and afraid as she was not able to protect anyone dear to her. She began to train herself to become stronger and began practicing Magic in order to save the victims in the Tower of Heaven and get her revenge on Jellal for killing her friends. Magic and Abilities Requip: The Swordsman (換装 ザ·剣客 Kansō Za Kenkaku): This Magic allows Rune to store her swords away in a pocket dimension and summon them during battle. Rune is very picky about her choice of swords and only keeps ones with extremely good quality or legendary ones. [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Magic Sword Magic]: In addition to her Requip Magic, Rune is also a talented user of Sword Magic. As the name suggests, this Magic focuses on the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Rune is capable of using different Magical attacks with her swords. This is done in combination of her weapon choice, legendary swords, which can make her a deadly opponent in combat. Master Swordsmanship: Rune employs swordsmanship as a main element of her fighting style, in combination of her Requip Magic, and is shown to be incredibly skilled at it. She usually uses the back of the blade when fighting during a mission, but can cause severe injury to her opponents nonetheless. When fighting in a life-or-death situation, Rune uses the sharp part of the blade and is shown to be able to cut through thick material, such as concrete or even a thick tree trunk. Even though she is able to slice through various thick matter, she is unable to cut through extremely hard steel of good quality, such as Erza Scarlet's steel armors. Enhanced Strength: Her strength greatly increased as a result of her years of devoted training. This strength is said to be catastrophic when she is enraged which, as Erin stated, could possibly destroy building after building if Rune starts to blindly attack her enemy without thinking of her surroundings. Enhanced Speed: Rune has proven to be extremely quick on her feet, even quicker when fighting with her hands. She is able to outrun fast opponents and fight at the same time with equal speed. Enhanced Durability: Rune's body is shown to be incredibly durable as it can withstand strong hits with minor injuries and still able to fight. Because of her durability she has managed to survive many life threatening hits. Trivia * The character was created from the idea of a friend, stating she wanted a character with Requip Magic revolving around legendary swords. * Everything written here (Personality, History, etc) was from the author's imagination of how the character would be portrayed. * The image was just randomly searched in Google. * According to Erin, Rune "drinks like a fish" when it comes to alcohol. Category:Swordsman Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Female Category:Requip User Category:Sword User